The acute injury response, which generally occurs in the absence of feeding, is characterized by the catabolism of body stores of protein, carbohydrate and fat to provide substrates needed to meet increased energy demands and to supply the metabolic intermediates necessary for gluconeogenesis and protein synthesis during this period. Dr. Chwals is studying the use of growth hormone to promote anabolic metabolism in acutely ill infants following surgical injury.